


fuel the flames | ballum

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, ben annoys callum but he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: callum tries to put some distance between ben and himself, but finds that any time they come in contact they only get closer.





	fuel the flames | ballum

It had been a fucking weird week for Ben.

First Callum drags him to a park in the middle of the night where they have a heart to heart and then touch different bodyparts to different bodyparts.  
That last part especially had been so much better than Ben had expected.  
So much so, that it had been stuck in his brain ever since it happened. Ben had thought that once he got this sort of interest in Callum out of his system, it would be done.  
But it wasn't, for some reason.

And then Callum turns cold on him, proposes to his girlfriend despite having had his tongue in Ben's mouth a few nights earlier, and Ben is more rattled by the whole thing than he wants to be.

He genuinely doesn't mean to bump into Callum again, but he's been throwing beer back for the past half hour and now finds himself in the Vic's bathroom, drying his hands when Callum walks in.  
"Alright?" Ben asks, mentally preparing himself for an exploding Callum.  
He doesn't, though. Just eyes him warily and hums.  
"Good, good." Ben says, and good lord they're a lot better when they're preoccupied with other things than making stilted small talk.

Callum doesn't open one of the doors, doesn't go to wash his hands, just stands in the room like he came in for nothing.  
Ben slowly turns his head to Callum after throwing away a paper towel. "Can I help you with something?"  
Callum's face sours and he slightly rolls his eyes, but he doesn't immediately rebuke so Ben knows he's right.

"I just, I need you to stay away from now on." Callum says, and he tries to make it sound as stern as possible, but he's trying to convince himself more than anyone else, and Ben finds it kind of adorable.  
"Right," Ben says slowly, leaning back against the sink, "you do know we live in the same small village yeah?"  
Callum splutters a little. "Well yes but, I can't have you hanging around everywhere I go, it's doing my head in."

Ben narrows his eyes at him. "You want me to actively avoid you?"  
Callum bites the inside of his lip and stays silent.  
"Listen, I'm not going to turn my life upside down just so you don't have to see my face anymore. It was a hushed handjob in a filthy park in the dark, Callum. Get over it."  
It sounds quite harsh, even to Ben's own ears, and he doesn't really mean it but it feels like something that needs to be said in order to progress the situation.  
Callum looks like he's not having it though. He does this thing with his face where he might start screaming or crying and Ben wants to prevent both, so he opens his mouth again.

"Cal, look, I-" But Callum reaches him first, grabs him roughly by the front of his leather jacket and pushes them together, kissing him in the process.  
Ben makes this suprised noise against Callum's mouth, and he's responding and kissing back before he's fully registered it.  
It feels so natural and easy to lift himself a tiny bit, throw his arms around Callum's neck and push his body against Callum's, and he hates it a little bit.  
The part of him that loves it though, is much much louder.

Callum is taking the initiative now, in contrast to the first time they did this, and it makes Ben's mind run with thoughts and images of letting Callum do what he wants to him.  
He's also much more agressive and forward, and Ben is half tempted to make some sort of quip about Callum's ways of apparently dealing with his anger, but he doesn't want to spoil the moment.  
Callum now has him pushed against the bathroom wall next to the mirror, and his entire body cages Ben in, and it feels wonderful.  
Ben pulls back and places his hands on Callum's chest, slowly running them up to his shoulders, and Callum shudders.

Ben smiles a little, and it's probably a bit too smug for Callum's taste, whose face hardens with irritation.  
"God, you're so," he trails off, and Ben leans up and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty, and Callum falls into it.  
"Annoying? The worst? A massive prick?" Ben offers.  
Callum sighs harshly. "Yes."  
Ben nods, face still close.  
"Good. Now kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you can also find me on 
> 
> [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
